A Great Repeat? Goodbye Hope?
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: A great repeat of Goodbye Despair. A new Mastermind. More participants: Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, and Kyoko Kirigiri. The Ultimate Imposter isn't there! The Ultimate Manipulator is within... Just who exactly IS Ayame Minamoto? Who is Danieru Kurai? Who is the Ultimate Kindness... Can the students defeat the Ultimate Manipulator?


**I hope you all will like my Dangan Ronpa Story! :)**

* * *

><p>"Urgh..."<p>

Hajime Hinata found himself awakening on a soft material. He remembered going to sleep in his cottage on the Real Jabberwock island, though normally Sonia or Fuyuhiko woke up him, so they could all check on the sleeping students.

But they never came... strange... He looked around his room, his eyes widening when he saw a black, flower-shaped monitor. So similar to Monokuma's monitor...

A voice, only a voice, came from the monitor. It sounded so... _full of despair_... Like Junko's voice, if she was younger and had a softer voice.

"**Welcome! To the New Island Life of Mutual Killing! I have brought everyone from the last Island Life to this one... Besides one person, but replaced him with three people from the Future Foundation, along with a brand new person! Its time for everyone to ****_fall into total despair! "_**

_F-Fall... into total despair...? _Hajime gulped. He couldn't be Ultimate Despair again!

"_You can't, Hajime... But I can..."_came a voice from Hajime's mind. A voice so similar to his own, but toned with boredom. Izuru Kamukura, who lived on in Hajime's mind. Like an Alter Ego just waiting to be unleashed...

He couldn't think about that right now. A New Island Life of Mutual Killing? Three people from the Future Foundation?

_Who wasn't brought into this new game? _

He quickly left his cottage, only to bump into Fuyuhiko.

"F-Fuyuhiko!" gasped Hajime, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Hajime." the Ultimate Yakuza stood from his spot on the ground, and helped Hajime up.

"Thanks. Did you hear that announcement too?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah. Is it true...? That we have to do it again?" Fuyuhiko asked

"I think so..." Hajime said, "But l-lighten up... That means Peko's alive again."

He had to cheer up Fuyuhiko, at least. Their promise... that neither of them would die... he had to continue to uphold it, and so Fuyuhiko had to too. Despite the fact that the Sakazuki was just about that promise... they were _sworn brothers_. Neither of them could die. _No one could die this time! No one! He couldn't take it!_

"_Despair. You can take this. Simply despair." _came Izuru's voice. Hajime could swear... trying to get him to despair again, was the only thing Izuru found fun. The only thing that didn't bore him. Because of Junko's influence.

"I know..." Fuyuhiko said, "But this means I might just lose her _again_."

"But you can still hope that it won't happen again." Hajime said, "C'mon... let's find everyone. Let's head to the Restaurant."

Fuyuhiko just nodded, and the two headed towards the restaurant.

"What took you so long?! We've been waiting for the both of you!" came Akane's voice.

"Sorry, Akane." apologized Hajime. Fuyuhiko was glancing around, until his eyes landed on one person.

"P-Peko..." he gasped. The silver-haired swordswoman smiled at the Ultimate Yakuza.

"Young Master... Its been such a long time..." Peko Pekoyama said. Fuyuhiko found himself giving a relieved smile.

"Peko... Stop calling me that." he said.

"I cannot." Peko said, "After all... I may not be a tool to you, but that is what I am."

Fuyuhiko sighed.

"At least... you're alive, Peko." Fuyuhiko said, "At least you're _here._"

"Everyone is." Hajime said. He... even spotted Chiaki Nanami, which was weird. Perhaps the new Mastermind downloaded her from the remnants of the Neo World Program or something?

"We're missing someone." Akane said, "The fake Byakuya."

Most didn't notice the three in the corner, until one spoke up.

"Perhaps the Mastermind didn't want us getting confused?"

Hajime's eyes widened. The first Ultimate Hope... Makoto Naegi. _So he's here too... _

"That must've been it." came another voice. _The actual Byakuya Togami._

"Indeed." agreed a female voice. _Kyoko Kirigiri. _

_**The three Future Foundation members...**_

_**were the three who had come to save the remaining people in the Neo World Program...**_

_**Just...**_

_**what was this new Mastermind planning...**_

He didn't notice a new girl, leaning on the wall near the stairs.

_Just... what are we going to have to go through this time?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :D <strong>


End file.
